Sally Day
Sally Day '''is the main antagonist of the 1986 Italian horror film, ''Demons 2'. ''Bipolar teenager turned demon, Sally wreaks havoc in her apartment building on the night of her sixteenth birthday party. She is portrayed by American actress, '''Coralina Cataldi-Tassoni'. Biography Background Prior to the demonic outbreak, Sally lived with her two parents in a highrise apartment building, where she seemed to be on good terms with the pregnant couple who lived below her, Hannah and George. She is also shown to be quite popular, having at fourteen of her closest friends attend her sixteenth birthday party. As good as her life may seem, Sally is actually a very insecure young girl, constantly fearing what people think about her. Her stress also stems from Jacob, her punk boyfriend who is constantly cheating on her. The only person she is ever seen confiding in is her best friend, Ulla. Events in the film We are first introduced to Sally in the midst of her Sweet Sixteen. Although the party is in full swing in her living room, Sally has locked herself and Ulla away in her bedroom to try on clothes. Much to the latter's chagrin, Sally mercilessly brings herself down in fear that her party guests will. As Ulla attempts to reassure her, Sally turns her attention to her TV, which is playing a documentary about the events from the first film. Sally eventually leaves the confines of her bedroom and joins the rest of her guests to dance in the living room. Her positivity is short lived, however, as one of her guests lets Jacob know about the party. Freaking out, Sally kicks the boy out of her apartment and locks herself back in her bedroom, where she continues to watch the documentary. On her television, Sally watches as a group of filmmakers accidentally bring a demon back to life. Sally at first roots for the creature as it chases down and kills his victims, but things begin to change when the demon notices her watching him on the TV. Sally sits petrified on her bed as the demon crawls its way through her TV set. Regaining her composure, she frantically fiddles with her door, which has magically sealed itself shut. When Sally turns her attention back towards the TV, she finds out that the demon is nowhere to be found. Sally immediately walks over to the TV to turn it off, but when she turns around, the demon corners and infects her before climbing back into the TV. Hearing her guests singing "Happy Birthday" to her from the living room, Sally, who is showing no signs of demonic possession, joins her them in order to blow out the candles on her birthday cake. As the song comes to an end, the demonic virus finally begins to take over. It isn't until her nails grow into one of her male guests arms that her guests start to panic. Much like the first movie, all of the exits in the Day Family's apartment seal themselves off, trapping everyone in the room with the now demonic Sally. Fully transformed, Sally proceeds to hunt down her guests, killing and infecting all but Ulla and her boyfriend, Danny, who were able to hide in her bedroom without detection. As her victims transform, Sally secretes an acidic bile, which proceeds to burn through the floor and electrical system, locking down the building and causing a blackout. Not only that, but it also infects various residents of the building including a man sitting in steam box, a prostitute's client, a small dog, and a little boy. Hannah, who is craving caking, ventures up to Sally's apartment in hope of getting a slice. Hearing her ringing the doorbell, Sally leads the demons in breaking the door down, narrowly avoiding Hannah, who makes it back to her room without a problem. Running amok throughout the halls of the building, Sally leads her demonic friends on a path of carnage, killing and infecting anyone they can get their hands on. Sally eventually leads her demon army to the gym downstairs, where they kill a security guard and a few bodybuilders, before trapping the remainder of the bodybuilders and tenants in the parking garage. Initially locked out, Sally and her demons are finally able to break into the parking garage, where they battle the survivors. Victorious in their battle against the humans, Sally commands her cronies to follow her upstairs in search of more victims. Hearing her coming up the stairs, George causes an explosion which blows up Sally and her demonic army. George and his group (Hannah, Ulla, and Danny) continue their journey up the stairs. As the group makes it to the roof, Danny, who Sally had apparently infected with her bile, suddenly transforms into a demon and infects Ulla, resulting in George pushing both of them to their deaths. With the help of a rope and the skills he learned at a few rescue courses, George successfully scales the wall with Hannah and makes it to the roof of the empty television studio next door. Sally, who is revealed to have survived the explosion, quickly climbs down the rope after them. Just as she reaches the bottom, George impales her against the wall with a metal pipe, seemingly killing her for the second time. Entering the television studio, Hannah goes into labor and gives birth to a baby boy. The moment of joy between the couple and their new child is shattered, however, when Sally, who at this point is blind and barely alive, wanders aimlessly into the studio. Rather than attack, the demon balls up on the floor and dies. That's not all, though. Much like the demon who infected her, Sally appears on the studio's multiple television screens and attempts to climb back into the real world, only to be smashed by George's metal pipe, thus ending the demonic outbreak once and for all. trivia We never see any scratches or bile on her, so it is unknown how the demon in the TV infected her. Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Insecure Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes